cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel DiPablo
Gabriel "Gabe" DiPablo was the District 12 male from Cloveismywife's 199th Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Natasha Grey. Overall, he placed 4th out of 28. Gabriel was revived for The Vengeance Games along with McKenna Konity. Overall he placed 48th out of 56. Personality Gabriel is very caring towards his family and friends. He is also very wise, being a step forward in intelligence than his age group. Gabriel is always very mature, and likes to talk and be around people a little bit older than him. He isn’t hesitant to make a kill because in the past, he’s had with relatives reaped for the Hunger Games. Looks Gabriel has short and shaggy black hair and bold black eyes. He has pale skin with a horrible scar on his cheek. He has a childish look about him, but is actually very serious. He passed on the family tradition of wearing the same shell necklace as a token in the Hunger Games. Training Score 199th Hunger Games: 7 The Vengeance Games: 3 Games The 199th Hunger Games Gabriel went into the games with an alliance consisting of Navy Io, Michael Scarn and Bentley Emerson. The alliance lost Bentley to the hands of Destrye Manglie, but the rest of the alliance was able to escape the bloodbath with a backpack each. They fled to an arctic area filled with massive piles of snow. The next day, while walking towards an igloo, Navy suddenly fell into the snow disappearing from sight. Figuring they might join him with the dead by moving, they stayed put for the morning. In the afternoon, Michael received snowshoes and lead Gabriel to the igloo, which was packed with survival needs. They barricaded the entrance and made their camp at the igloo. Not too long after, an alliance consisting of Suzi Cale and Whitney Finch set their igloo on fire. Gabriel ran out of the igloo after breaking down their barricade but Michael burned before he could escape. Once the mandatory feast was announced, Gabriel set off to the cornucopia only to be tackled by Natasha Grey. Although he was able to gain the upper hand and about to finish of Natasha, she dodged his attack. She attacked Gabriel's back and sent a knife into his eye, killing him. The Vengeance Games Kills The 199th Hunger Games N/A The Vengeance Games N/A Allies The 199th Hunger Games Navy Io, Michael Scarn, Bentley Emerson The Vengeance Games Phoenix Ironsmith, McKenna Konity, Battleaxe Mason and Gabrielle Benlit Other The 199th Hunger Games Killed by: Natasha Grey The Vengeance Games Killed by: Camellia Cyrellia Love Interests: Phoenix Ironsmith and McKeena Konity Aftermath The 199th Hunger Games Gabriel was the last member of his alliance to die, however it is assumed that Natasha Grey had a hard time killing her district partner possibly feeling guilt. His death also could’ve also affected the district, being killed by his district partner probably stood out towards District 12. It has also been assumed that Gabriel was pitied for his death, and was given a second chance by the Capitol by being voted into The Vengeance Games. The Vengeance Games Although Gabriel was a part of a bigger alliance, and had two love interests, Phoenix Ironsmith and McKeena Konity none of his allies really seemed all that bothered by his death. Trivia *Gabriel was the highest placing tribute to not get a kill. *Gabriel's alliance was also the only alliance not to make any kills. *Gabriel was the only person in the 199th Hunger Games who was killed by his district partner. *He was the highest placing male in the 199th Hunger Games. Category:199th Hunger Games Category:Males Category:District 12 Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:13 Year Olds Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Lovers